


Alone yet not

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [20]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oviposition, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, cause she big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Your parents had been fighting, and you had left the house to seek solitude on a big and out-of-order cargo ship. You think you're alone, but you're not. What monster lurks in the shadows?





	Alone yet not

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another Xenomorph piece!

Alone in the hold of the giant, decommissioned cargo freighter, you slinked around with nothing but a flashlight and a small backpack. The metal of the ship groaned and creaked as you moved around, but you had spent so much time here that you knew it was alright - it wasn’t going to fall apart or something, you were good.

Or, good and good. Your parents had been fighting - again - and this was the place you sought peace and solitude. Old and full of holes well above the waterline, it was the perfect place to go when you weren’t in the mood for your parents’ tantrums.

Which was always.

You sat down against one of the walls and dug around in your backpack for one of the granola bars you had brought. With no way of knowing how long this would be your sanctuary, you had sneaked out a few snacks and a bottle of water.

As you opened the granola bar, you thought you heard a sound and stopped unwrapping the bar to listen.

There couldn’t be anybody else here, could there? Why would anyone set foot on an abandoned cargo freighter?

When the noise didn’t reappear, you continued unwrapping the bar, struggling with the smooth paper until you finally got it open and took a big bite.

Chewing slowly and humming to yourself, you looked around.

Being in the cargo hold of a freighter that was no longer in commission, there was nothing in here except a few empty containers that were in such poor shape no one had bothered getting them out. They were battered and holed, some of them missing entire walls.

But it was nice and quiet.

Until that sound appeared again.

You stopped chewing and directed your flashlight at the door. There was nothing, yet your heart started pounding rapidly.

The noise had been like a high-pitched screech, like a banshee screaming out her agony and wrath. It sounded like it came from a few floors above you, and you turned the flashlight towards the ceiling.

Still, there was nothing.

“What the hell,” you cursed under your breath and got up to investigate.

With the amount of horror movies you had seen, you were well aware that doing just that was probably the worst idea you could come up with, but curiosity got the best of you. You started walking towards the door when suddenly, the banshee-like screech echoed in the hallway just outside the hold.

Suddenly not so keen on investigating the sound, you scurried to one of the containers and hid behind it, holding your breath and turning off the flashlight. Your heart pounded rapidly and only accelerated when you heard a loud thump and then the unmistakable sound of long, strong nails scraping over metal.

Cowering behind the container, you put a hand over your mouth. You didn’t dare poke your head around the corner to look at _whatever the hell_ that thing was - you knew that wouldn’t go well.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence. You hadn’t heard the noise-creator leave or get closer, and you were clueless as to where it was.

Then a loud, metallic ‘clonk’ sounded right behind you, and a gasp escaped you that sounded much louder than it probably was.

But it was loud _enough_.

Whatever the thing was, you could _hear_ its breathing above you. Hoping its vision was movement sensitive like a T-Rex’s, you stayed absolutely still, dared not even breathe.

It seemed to work - the creature backed off and appeared to leave.

When you deemed yourself out of immediate danger, you dared to let out a shaky breath and look around the corner of the container.

A true monster was staring back at you, and you couldn’t hold back a loud, terrified scream.

Even without the light from the flashlight, the monster clearly stood there, and you could see its bony structure, the _giant_ crest on its head, the long and horrifying arms, not to mention the way its tail whipped around behind it. You recognized it as a xenomorph queen, hunched over and ready to tackle its prey.

You screamed again and whirled around, about to run as fast as you could, but the beast grabbed you before you had moved from your spot and hauled you up into the air. Kicking and screaming and punching the leathery skin proved useless as the creature walked out of the hold and took you to a place you had never been before.

Despite having visited the old freighter ship regularly, there were places you hadn’t dared venture. Either because it was too scary, or because you were afraid that this particular part of the ship would magically break off and sink with you in it.

But nothing of the sort happened as the xenomorph walked towards the lower end of the ship. Nothing broke off, the ship didn’t sink, there were no jarring sounds.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked in a thin and weak voice. The beast answered with a shrill scream, and spit flew everywhere and onto your face.

“That’s not a proper answer!”

Your hands trembled as you tried breaking off the horrifically strong grip the xenomorph queen had of you despite knowing, deep down, that it was useless. Even if you somehow _did_ manage to get free of its grip, it would catch you with its second set of arms, or its tail would crash you up against the wall, or something equally grisly.

The monster remained silent as it slowly walked through the ship. You reached a place you had never even thought _existed_. Everything was in ruins - old chairs and tables still with their - torn - cloth on, a bookshelf that had been turned over, an old chandelier on the floor in the middle of the room.

When the monster had entered the room, it made sure to close and lock the door before setting you down with too much force. Your legs gave out, and you fell to the floor, cursing not so quietly.

By the time you had gotten up, the xenomorph queen pushed you back against one of the tables, and surprisingly, it didn’t buckle under you despite being so old.

“What are you---”

Your question was cut short when the creature slashed your clothes and tore them off your body. A yelp escaped you, and you frantically tried scraping the rags together. You weren’t so lucky, however, as the beast yanked your pants down and tore them into pieces that couldn’t possibly be remade into proper clothes.

Despite the ship being surprisingly warm, you started trembling. Your eyes were trained on the monster above you, and your hands automatically went to cover your most vulnerable place.

Expecting the xenomorph queen to eat you, you closed your eyes tightly and gritted your teeth together, preparing for what you were sure was to come.

But nothing happened.

You opened your eyes a fraction to peer up at the creature and found that she had tilted her massive head a bit to the side. She appeared to be watching you, but you couldn’t tell how you felt that, for she didn’t seem to have eyes.

You opened your eyes completely and let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding.

“Please, don’t eat me,” you whispered, and you could feel your teeth chatter. The beast screeched in your face, releasing copious amounts of spit and - to your horror - blood.

But she still didn’t eat you, or maul you, or as much as put a bony, long-fingered hand on you.

That is, until a few seconds passed, and she reached down to touch your cock.

Her hand felt… odd. It was warm yet cold, slightly damp, and the skeletal fingers easily wrapped around your cock, flaccid and small as it was. Her nails didn’t touch you, didn’t nip at the delicate skin, but you knew they were able to tear you apart in seconds if her mood changed.

So you did your best to make sure that didn’t happen.

Try as you might, you couldn’t hide that the moan that left you was very real and very needy, and you suddenly realized how long it had been since someone - or something - else than your own hands had touched you.

“Oh fuck,” you whispered, and you did your best not to buck up against her hand, but it was no use - the sensation, the pleasure, it was too strong, and soon, your moans and whimpers filled the destroyed room, and no doubt the entire ship.

As blood rushed to fill your cock and make it stand erect and proud, you leaned your head back while your hips canted and bucked wildly into the hand of the xenomorph queen. She switched between long and short strokes, fast and slow strokes, and it bordered on agonizing when your cock was fully hard.

Just as you thought you would come, the beast let go. A wrecked sob left you, and you tipped your head forward again to see what she was doing, if she had left you to your agony.

But she hadn’t. She still stood right in front of you, and now you saw that she was displaying her cunt. It was big and meaty, with black, leathery lips that looked swollen. Nestled between her strong, muscular thighs, they were dripping with a thick, grey fluid that tore at your nostrils.

Panting slightly, you got up on your elbows and studied her closer. She screeched again, and this time, the inner set of jaws shot out and nearly bit your nose off. Once more, blood and saliva landed on your face.

“Woah woah, I mean no harm,” you whispered, and almost as if she understood, she tilted her head to the side.

You looked down at her cunt again, and your mouth watered from the sight of the big, meaty lips that were just _begging_ to get thoroughly fucked. You would be more than happy to do that. They looked so warm and wet but were no doubt as clammy and damp as her hands. Maybe cold, yet hot, too?

Your mind was running wild from the thought of fucking her, and you felt hot, slick pre-cum drip out of your cock and down the shaft. The vaguely tickling sensation made you whimper and thrust your hips up against nothing.

The sound she made could almost, _almost_ , be mistaken for a roaring laugh.

Then she hauled you onto the floor, swung her impressive body and tail over your waist, effectively straddling you, and started grinding.

Her fat lips felt so fucking good, and you had been right - just as her hands, they were damp and cold, yet warm.

As they slid over your lower body, you whimpered and thrust your hips helplessly - her cunt wasn’t even close to your cock, yet you were so ready to just fuck her and come inside her. You couldn’t remember having been this needy or horny in… pretty much forever.

But then, finally, after smearing her cunt juices all over your lower body, she positioned herself lower, and her deliciously full cunt lips wrapped around your cock, and you couldn’t help but let out a loud, throaty moan.

Her insides clung to you like this was the last sex she was ever going to have, and they were so wet and juicy, so wonderfully warm.

You immediately started thrusting into her, desperate to get deeper and feel more of her sweet sweet cunt. She hissed, but it had a deeper, rougher tone than previously, and you suspected it might be a sound of pleasure.

It didn’t take long before the sounds of the wet, slippery sounds of skin against skin echoed in the small room, the broken furniture doing just about nothing for the acoustics. The slapping sounds turned you on even more, and you weren’t sure how long you were going to last.

She continued to grind against you, and with her fat lips tight around your throbbing, jerking cock, it was almost too good, and the well-known heat settled in your lower stomach, turning your intestines into a tight knot that only got tighter the more she rubbed against you.

“Please, please, I won’t last long if you keep that up,” you panted and put your hands on what you deemed to be her upper arms. Her hands were placed firmly on either side of your face. She slowed down her grinding until it was pure agony, and you wanted so desperately to come, to become undone by this dangerous, terrifying beast.

It was sick, really, but you were too far gone to care - you just knew that you were going to fuck her good and hard.  

Once or twice, your cock slipped out of her warm cunt, and each time, you let out a sound as if you were being tortured, which you were very sure you were.

But then, finally, after what felt like hours of teasing, you finally felt your cock tighten, and you leaned your head back - it only later occurred to you that exposing your throat might not have been your best idea - and let out a throaty moan that sounded too loud in the relative silence of the room.

Next came a grunt as your hot cum spurted into her, and your entire body tightened up, your back arching off the cold, hard floor, and you were weightless for a blissfully long few seconds.

Then you came crashing back to reality, finding yourself panting heavily. Your body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and you trembled from the power of your climax.

Letting out a soft curse, you slumped back against the floor and closed your eyes, throwing an arm over them.

For a little while, nothing seemed to happen. But then the xenomorph queen seemed to decide she had had enough of waiting - she grabbed your legs and pushed them up against your chest, exposing your ass.

Heavy as lead and unwilling to move unless utmost necessary, you let the beast do as she please. Your eyes were halfway closed when you felt something prod at your hole, and your eyes opened wide.

“He-hey!” you sputtered and once more moved up on your elbows to see what was going on.

Turned out she was probing your asshole with a long, clawed finger.

“No, no no no, that’s not a place for such a sharp object,” you said and tried to yank her hand away, but her second set of arms immediately pinned you to the floor, her face suddenly too close for comfort. She hissed at you.

When you once more lay completely still, she continued to prod and probe at your hole, and it didn’t take her long to insert a bony finger. Surprisingly, the nail didn’t tear at your inner walls - something you were eternally grateful for - and it actually… felt good.

Not sure what kind of magic she was working for that to feel good, you still didn’t dare move, and she started moving her finger in and out. It burned and stung, but you were afraid to tell her to stop. Besides, it wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant.

As she worked your asshole open, she growled and hissed at a frequency so low you could just barely hear it, and by god if it didn’t turn you on. Soon, your cock was hard and ready again from all the touching and the sounds she made.

You tried to struggle against her grip, but she was far too strong and effectively pinned you against the floor. Her hands tightened around your arms, and you could _feel_ the bones start to groan.

“I yield, I yield!” you shouted, and, again, as if she understood what you said, she let go. Now you could do nothing else but lie there and take whatever she was going to give you.

Gradually getting you looser and looser, she soon inserted a second finger, and it was almost as if she was _careful_ about not tearing your insides. You knew that was ridiculous, but you couldn’t help the thought…

Just as you were getting _really_ into it, she stopped and pulled out her fingers, which elicited a small, pathetic whimper from you, and instead leaned over you, her head and crest far above you.

You looked down and saw something that made the blood freeze in your veins.

Between her strong, sleek thighs, protruding from her fat cunt lips, was a long and thick… _something_. It looked like the brood of a wasp, only much bigger. And it _pulsated_. You hated that you recognized it as the queen’s ovipositor.

Though you supposed knowing what it was took some of the drama out of it.

“Get-get that thing away from me!” you shrieked when the xenomorph moved to insert the ovipositor into your ass.

She screeched her terrifyingly loud and shrill scream and reached a hand up to grab your throat. The nails scraped against the wooden floors and made an awful sound.

Then she aimed again, but just like before, you stopped her by jerking your body as violently as possible, which proved to be not much.

Another shrill scream, and her hand tightened on your throat, making you gasp and struggle. She was clever - she knew that restricting the air supply would leave you limp, or worse, unconscious so she could do her wicked thing.

‘The wicked thing’ turned out to be less unpleasant than you had feared.

As she inserted the ovipositor, a strong, stinging pain shot through you, and you let out a pathetic whimper and arched your back, your hole automatically clenching around the intruding object, which just made it hurt that much more.

But still, it wasn’t as bad as you had thought it would be.

The pulsating feeling was almost kind of nice, and you nearly let yourself sigh shakily as the ovipositor was shoved deeper inside you.

Then you felt the ovipositor swell and grow in size.

“What-What are you doing?” you asked in a murmur and looked down at where the ovipositor connected with your body. Your cock was still hard as could be, and once more, pre-cum leaked out of the slit and down the shaft.

The xenomorph queen didn’t answer, simply pushed the appendage deeper and deeper, until you could hardly believe there would be room for more. It steadily grew bigger and bigger, making you wonder what was going on.

But then something big and round pressed its way through the ovipositor, and the realization dawned upon you - the xenomorph queen was laying her eggs in you.

For a moment, you were paralyzed with fear, with terror, but as the second egg passed, you started squirming.

“Let me go!” you demanded in a loud shout, but the beast didn’t react. She simply kept pushing eggs into you.

The third egg was a tad bigger than the others, and you whimpered in pain, wondering briefly if your hole would tear from this. She hadn’t exactly prepared you thoroughly, as one should when engaging in ass-play. But of course, she didn’t care about that - she just wanted a host for her eggs.

The fourth egg made its way through the ovipositor, and your insides started feeling very full. It wasn’t… it wasn’t exactly a _bad_ feeling, not an _unpleasant_ one, but you would rather die than admit that.

Worse than that, it made you feel _good_. Good and warm and desirable, even though you _knew_ she just wanted someone to lay her eggs. Maybe you would turn into a xenomorph yourself? It was unlikely, but the thought was… fascinating.

Your cock throbbed as another egg was pushed inside you, and a wanton moan escaped the confines of your lips. You found yourself wanting to desperately touch yourself, but the xenomorph queen still had you pinned against the floor, and she wasn’t about to let go.

Squirming and wriggling on the wooden floor, you couldn’t help but thrust your hips up into her body, hoping for friction that would alleviate the agonizing amount of arousal you were feeling. Heat formed a tight knot in your stomach and made you whimper loudly. You closed your eyes, silently begging that the beast would take pity on you and help you get relief.

But nothing of the sort happened. She still had your arms in a tight grip, and her ovipositor kept laying small, but noticeable eggs in your ass. Soon enough, your stomach started bulging from the amount.

You hated how hard your cock was, how turned on you were, how desperate for relief. You were so _needy_.

With around ten to fifteen eggs comfortably nestled in your ass, your stomach had grown to imitate that of a pregnant lady who was soon due. Not that you minded - looking down at yourself and finding your belly all big and swollen made your cock jerk and more pre-cum to slide down the shaft.

Tears started welling up into your eyes, and you sniffled quietly.

The pleasure was too much, too much, you needed relief, and you needed it _now_!

“Please,” you whispered, voice hoarse and thin, “please, let me come, I’m begging you!”

The beast merely hissed at you, but just like when you had fucked her, the sound was at a deeper frequency, and, despite not knowing anything about this creature, you believed it was a sound of pleasure.

The ovipositor was still buried deep inside you, but she didn’t seem to be laying more eggs. Yet the appendage kept pulsating, and it felt so endlessly good. You wanted to scream.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then she pulled out her ovipositor, leaving you feeling empty and even more needy. You hadn’t realized how much you had loved the feeling of her eggs being deposited into you. The stretch of your hole, the heaviness of the eggs, the slippery sound as her appendage had moved in and out of you.

It was too good, and you needed more, more, _more_.

But as it looked right now, you weren’t getting that.

The xenomorph queen peeled herself off you, got up in her full height - which was terrifying - and grabbed you by the arm to drag you out of the room and down the hallway where you had come from.

“W-Where are you taking me?”

No answer. Not even a hiss.

Turned out she was taking you to the other end of the hallway and then down a hole in the floor that you had seen before but never paid much attention to.

Down here, it was completely dark, and the air was heavy and smelled of rot and decay.

Once being set down, you found your flashlight in your backpack and turned it on. The sight that met you made you wish you hadn’t.

Lined up against the walls were dozens of other humans. They appeared to be either asleep or unconscious. All of them with different hair color and skin color, there was one thing they had in common - the size of their stomachs.

All of them were huge and looked like they were about to burst.

“What is this?” you whispered and felt the color drain from your face. The beast hissed at you and dragged you over to sit between a man and a woman. You struggled but it was to no avail - the xenomorph queen was so much stronger than you.

As you were dragged towards the wall, you saw in the light of your flashlight that the wall wasn’t a wall at all. Or, it was, but it wasn’t made of the material one would expect - instead, it was damp and pulsating.

Being shoved up against it proved that the substance was soft and slimy. You turned your head and directed the flashlight’s ray against the wall.

Horror rose up into your chest.

In the wall were dozens and dozens of small eggs. It was hard to see for the slime, but they were vaguely green and the size of golf balls.

You were in the xenomorph queen’s lair. Just like the other humans, you were bound to be a breeding toy, and there was nothing you could do about it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
